A Little Bit Of Magic
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: Scarlett has been best friends with the Weasley twins for five years now, and has had a major crush on George, but when she losses interest in George and takes a liking to Fred, could all else get any crazier? FredxOC rated T for language and more-reveiw!
1. Prologue: When We First Met

_Prologue: When We First Met_  
_Location: Rosewood Manor_

_Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood* was seated in her bedroom, in a rocking chair carved out of willow and painted over in a creamy white. She sighed as she looked out of her window, watching the Muggle cars and chariots speed by._

_*You see, the Rosewood family was rich and well known. They were a large family consisting of many boys, all of which were witches and wizards. They attend or had attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scarlett was the final most youngest member of the family, and all older members were worried, for she had yet to receive her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.*_

_Suddenly, Scarlett's older brother, William Alexander Rosewood came bursting through Scarlett's bedroom doors, a wild excited gleam dancing in his eyes, shimmering behind his glasses._

_"Scarlett!! It has arrived!!! Your acceptance letter, it's here!! Mum's got it!!" he exclaimed before running out of her room. Scarlett dashed after him, down two flights of stairs until she reached the living room where her mother, father, and three brothers (including William) stood, proudly beaming._

_Her father, Perseus Benjamin Rosewood, cleared his throat and began reading the letter._

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rosewood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_It was completely silent for two minutes. Then everyone burst into applause._

_"Bravo, Manny Elaine, bravo!" the oldest brother, 27 year old Charlie Edward Rosewood, exclaimed, clapping Scarlett on the back._

_"Oh, William, send the owl with our response right away! Scarlett, come on now, we're going to Diagon Alley!!!" her mother, Aurora Dawn Elaine Rosewood, squealed, snatching her purse._

_"Mother, can't I change?" Scarlett asked, gesturing at her short pale green sundress, which she had chosen to wear with white shorts and orphan blue flats._

_"You look adorable, now let's go!!!" Mrs. Rosewood dragged her daughter out the door._

_~~*.*~~_

_Location: Diagon Alley_  
_Scarlett's Pov_

_We first stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Madam Malkin got me fitted quickly, and we left 7 Galleons on the counter. After that robes, everything else was a complete blur until we got to Ollivander's Wand Shop. I set my snowy white owl, Athena, on our cart, and walked inside. There were boxes everywhere, which I highly suspected to be wands._

_"Ready to be fitted for a wand, Scarlett? Remember, the wand chooses the witch." I jumped as Mr. Ollivander appeared at the counter with various boxes. I nodded silently, and he started handing me wand after wand after wand, but none of them felt right. Finally we were down to the last box on the counter._

_"Willow, thirteen inches, phoenix feather, nice and powerful. Try it." As soon as he placed the final wand in my hand, I felt a sudden warmth shoot through me._

_"Oh wonderful!! Let's go honey, I want to go back to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. There was an owl I think Benjamin would love. A quick smart Barn owl, I think." mum muttered, dropping 8 Galleons and 3 Sickles on the counter, and dragging me out the door so fast I almost dropped my wand._

_Heading back to the Owl Emporium was a breeze. I started looking at the tawny owls when I crashed into two identical redheaded twins. Rubbing my head, I muttered sorry several times, but the twins just grinned._

_"Hello! I'm Fred!" the first one said._

_"And I'm George!" the second one continued._

_"Whats your name?" they both said in complete unison, sticking out their hands._

_" My name is Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood." I spoke quietly, shaking their hands._

_"Boys, what trouble have you caused for this young lady? Oh, hello, I'm Molly Weasley." a rather round redheaded lady scolded the twins, her finger waving in the air._

_"Mum, this is Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood. She's our new friend." Fred said, a Cheshire grin on his face._

_"Scarlett? What a lovely name. Where is your mother?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

_"She's over at the- hi mother. This is Molly Weasley and her sons, Fred and George." I explained as my mother appeared by my side with a covered owl cage in her hands._

_"Molly? Molly Weasley? I haven't seen you since our seventh year together at Hogwarts!!!" My mom exclaimed._

_"Well, lets sit down and talk!" Molly replied, carting all of us towards two booths in the back. She sat across from my mom, and I sat in between the twins in the booth behind them._

_"So Scarlett, are you ready for the train ride to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Fred asked._

_"Yes, but I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. I might die if I were to be put into Slytherin." I responded as our mothers laughed._

_"Oh, yes, Slytherins are all prats and snobs. They have no real talent." George said, and Fred and I nodded in agreement._

_"Scarlett, it's time to go! Say goodbye to the twins, we'll see them tomorrow." my mom called out from behind the booth, and I could hear her getting up._

_"Good bye! We'll ride together on the train cart, okay?" I waved one last time at the twins, then at Molly as my mother tugged me out of the store. Tomorrow was gonna be one heck of a day._

_Location: Hogwarts Train_

_"Scarlett, this is our friend Lee Jordan." Fred and George introduced me to a boy with chocolate brown skin and funky looking dreads. He waved, and I smiled shyly._

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood." I said, and Lee's jaw dropped._

_"How many names do you have? Thats like... seven names all for one person!" He gawked, and I just grinned._

_"Freaky, huh?" I rolled my eyes as Fred and George burst out laughing._

_We chatted during the whole train ride, minus the part where I had to kick them out of the compartment so I could change. After getting off the Hogwarts Express, all first years were taken to the castle by boat, and I shared one with Lee and the twins. When we got inside, our jaws dropped at around the same time. I mean, that place was huge!! The ceiling looked like the night sky, and the Great Hall where we were supposed to eat was the size of my bedroom, but times fifty!! We were suddenly shoved into a mass of other first years, and I grabbed onto Lee's robes so I wouldn't end up lost. This teacher lady with smart looking glasses stood up and brought a tattered looking hat to a stool in the center of the Great Hall. Everyone stood or sat in silence and then surprisingly, the Hat began to sing._

_**A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_  
_**He whipped me off his head**_  
_**The founders put some brains in me**_  
_**So I could choose instead!**_  
_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_  
_**I've never yet been wrong,**_  
_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_  
_**And tell where you belong!**_

_The Sorting Hat coughed a little and then came to an end. Suddenly the Great Hall erupted with applause, and I joined in too. And then it was time for the sorting. Of course, being the nice, attentive girl I am, I zoned out until the teacher lady ,who's name was Professor McGonagall, called out Lee's name._

_"Jordan, Lee." Lee stood up and walked calmly towards the stool, sitting down at once. The Hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!"_

_Rosewood, Scarlett." I was startled at how fast they had gotten to my name and I quietly shuffled up to take a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat on my head and a low whisper filled my head as I wished for Gryffindor and not Slytherin._

_"Not Slytherin, humm? But they need a powerful witch like you. You'd have been able to change their evil doing ways. But of course, I must consider everyones choice, and I must say, you are also the perfect GRYFFINDOR!!" the Sorting Hat shouted the last part, and I grinned, running over to join Lee at our table._

_"Weasley, Fred." "GRYFFINDOR!!"_

_"Weasley, George." "GRYFFINDOR!!!" the Hat hadn't even touched their heads. It's like they were radioactive or something. They smirked as they sat on both sides of me, as if they had known all along that they were gonna be Gryffindors._

_"Hello, Scarlett. Glad to be in our House?" Fred asked, still smirking._

_"You know, I think I'm regretting ever wishing for that." I chuckled, ducking as George "accidentally" swung at my head with a garlic bread stick. Good Times._

* * *

That was how I met the Weasley twins. I'm in my sixth year right now, and that's supposedly the year most teen hormones kick in if they haven't already. Yip-pie for me, my three best friends are all guys. What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things, that's what. Well read on, if you really want to.


	2. 1: Sneak a Peek, If You Dare

"Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood, get up right now!" I finally cracked open one eyeball only to find my friend Angelina staring me down. I groaned and sat up, trying my best to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you want? And if you ever say my full name again, I will personally make sure you have a new remodeled face when you wake up. And I'm talking no plastic surgery. Just a load of your blood on my fist." I growled, and she put her hands up in the surrender sign before responding.

"Class starts in an hour!! And you still have'nt eaten yet!" she was always the worry wart when it came to my health. In my third year, I had gotten an almost (emphasise on ALMOST) deadly case of scarlet fever, and I was out for like a month. Thing is, I almost died, and that really freaked out Angelina, so ever since then, shes been like my mom away from home, minus the "Clean up your room" part.

I flopped back onto my bed and snapped my eyes real tight. Suddenly I was flipped onto the floor, which luckily was covered in carpet. Getting up and dusting myself off, I muttered a few words and my pajamas turned into my uniform. Another few words and my hair was straight and shiny, my teeth clean, my breathe minty fresh, and the sleepy look gone from my eyes. I made my way down to the Great Hall, seeing as Angelina had gone on ahead of me. Even though I looked wide awake, my brain was only 1.1% awake, and I tripped, crashing into the one person no one wants to crash into. Draco Malfoy. I was sprawled on top of him, our faces mere inches apart. I furiously got up and stalked away, ignoring the smirk he was giving me. I mean, he's a flipping fourth year! Yet he acts as if he owns the place! I sat down in my usual spot in between Fred and George.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the pixie this morning. Whats with you, Scarlett. You keep staring at Malfoy as if you're deciding how you're gonna kill him with a string of uncooked spagetti." George was the first to speak, and I lowered my gaze to the bacon on my plate.

"It's nothing." I muttered, and they shut up, or at least until Pansy Parkinson hit my head with a textbook. She was really clueless wasn't she? You never hit a Rosewood \on the head, or anywhere for that matter, unless you want to die.

"You filthy little blood traitor!! How dare you make a move on _my _Dracy-poo! I'm gonna-" I cut her off by placing my butter knife on her throat. During summer vacation, my parents shipped me off to Gallagher's Academy for two months, and it was really a spy training facility, and I at the moment knew how to kill Pansy with a butter knife in 37 different ways.

"Here's a little lesson for ya, Pansy. Your frickin' little Dracy-poo hates you. He doesn't care for you at all. Actually, no one here does. So run along before I finally choose one of the 37 ways to kill you with a butter knife." I said sweetly, my voice dripping with acid. Lucky me, I had also used my American accent, making it more menacing.

She finally backed away and stomped off to her common room. I got up and headed to class, considering Everyone had only ten minutes before it started. Lucky me, my first class was Herbology with Hufflepuffs. As I walked into the greenhouse, I realized I wasn't the only one who decided to come to class early. Lee was in the back of the greenhouse, writing in a notebook of some sort. Me, being little ol' curious me, tip-toed silently until I was standing directly behind him. Good thing he never noticed me, and I realized he was also listening to an iPod. Steadying my breathing, I started to read what he had wrote.

_She sat next to Fred and George at breakfast today, like she always does, so I left early.  
__Of course, they've only known her a day longer than I have, but still... never mind.  
I've noticed the way she walks and talks around them. It's like the three of them are joined at the hip. They're inseparable.  
It's kinda sad to have to always be the right wing man, never getting a chance with the girl I'm pretty sure I love. It's sad.  
She's always so nice to me, laughing whenever I tell a joke, helping me with homework, cheering me up when I'm down.  
I guess I'll never really get the chance to say this to her so I'll write it in here.  
Scarlett Aurora Dawn Zikkie Manny Elaine Rosewood, I love you._

He had started to draw a picture of me laughing, and believe me when I say he was a damn good artist. I tip-toed back to the door and walked over to him as if I had just walked in.

"Hi Lee! Whatcha doin'?" I asked, making sure my face was a clear mask before removing one of his earbuds. He seem startled to see me and quickly closed the notebook, obviously not wanting me to read it, even though I already did, but he doesn't need to know that now does he?

"Nothing. How was breakfast?" he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice, and I turned away. I mean, have any of you had one of your best friends suddenly fall in love with you? Im pretty sure the answer is no because that would just mean your friends are gay or lez, and we all know that's not true.

"Well, I almost killed Parkinson with a butter knife, but asides from that, it was really boring. You were'nt there." I told him as other students came in.

"Oh, really? I'm surprised, usually Fred and George are cracking jokes every five seconds."He tapped his chin thoughtfully, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I gave them THE glare, so they shut up." I snickered, and pretty soon we were both stiffling laughs behind our hands.

"Class, today we will be working with mandrakes." I calmed down enough to sit through Professor Sprouts lesson. Class ended and I packed up my things. Rushing out the door, I crashed into Lee, and luckily nothing fell.

"Sorry Lee." we both looked away from each other, both of us slightly blushing. I gave him a small smile and ran all the way to Potions.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what potion this is?" Professor Snape stalked around our desks, looking at everyone intensly. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Rosewood?"

"It's a love potion. It smells different to each person, depending on what smells they like the most. It can cause the user to fall temporarily in love with the creator of the potion." I explained.

"Exactly. Five points to Gryffindor." His upper lip twitch ever so slightly, which was his defenition of a grin.

"We will be making one today. Everyone get out your equipment. Follow the instructions on page 273. Get to work."

I scanned the pages of instructions, and after twenty minutes of hard work, I finished the potion.

"Hummm, it appears you have gotten an A today, Miss Rosewood." Snape sneered. I know, don't you just have how he hates Gryffindors?

The bell rang and I took off, but not before Fred and George appeared at my sides.

"Scarlett, I think you were trying to avoid us." I sighed as the twins appeeared on both sides of me.

"What would make you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You did'nt say hi. for starters." George said.

"Hi." I muttered, and I ducked into the girls bathroom, the one place they could'nt follow me into.

"Scarlett, you do realize we're just gonna wait for you." I could hear Georges voice through the wall.

"What are you, my stalkers?" I said through a hole in the wall.

"You could put it that way." The twins said in unison, and I rolled my eyes. What a day.


	3. 2: Yule Ball Practicing and YouKnowWho

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked me as soon as I sat down a out table during dinner.

"Hiding from my stalkers in the girls bathroom." I rolled my eyes, pointing at Fred and George, who both grinned at us.

"Stalkers? Oh boy, it's started." Angelina sighed, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's started?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I just knew it. Sixth year is always the year boys start like hunting down girls they like. You better watch your back." she muttered so the Twins and Lee would'nt hear.

"You seriously I am being stalked by _Fred_ and _George_ because they like me? Did you drink fire whiskey or something?" I stared at her as if to say _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me_.

"You never know, and why the hell would I drink fire whiskey in my sixth year?" Angelina replied.

"Language, Lina, language." I jokingly waved my finger in the air, and the twins laughed.

"Whatever. I know who you've got the hots for anyway, remember?" She backfired, and I blushed a vibrant red.

"Well, Scarlett's got a crush. Now Is'nt that sweet, George?" Fred mocked me, and I turned an even darker shade of red.

"Who is it? Tell us, Angelina, tell us!" Fred begged and Angelina ALMOST opened her mouth until she saw the look on my face.

"Angelina Monique Johnson, you utter one word, and I will kill you." I hissed, and She nodded very quickly.

"Awww, we won't tell!" George whined, but I pushed my food forward and stood up.

"Scar, where are you going?" Angelina asked, but I just shook my head and took off towards the common room.

That's what I do in awkward situations. I get up, leave, sit on the couch in the common room, stare at the fire, and calm down.

"Scarlett?" I swear I jumped at least a foot in the air when I heard someone say my name. I turned to face the intruder, who happened to be George.

"What happened to Fred?" I asked automatically.

"He's busy asking Angelina to the Yule Ball." he replied, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to me. I automatically scooted an inch away.

"So, why did you run out? Was it because Fred and I were asking who you fancied?" he asked, and since no words were courageous enough to come out, I just nodded.

"Sorry, I guess we went a little bit too far." He said, and I gave him a half smile.

"S'okay." I muttered.

"So, are you going to the ball?" He asked and I thought it over.

"Me? In a dress? I think not. I might go, but that's highly doubtful." I finally answered.

"Oh." his face fell, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go." he mumbled before getting up and walking out of the common room.

"Awkward..." I said after a couple of minutes before leaning back on the couch and dozing off. I really should'nt have though.

* * *

"Miss Rosewood, explain to me why you arrived in my class five minutes before it ends?" Professor Snape yelled at me in front of the whole class. I heard a couple of Slytherins snickering in the back.

"I already told you. I fell asleep in my common room and no one woke me up." I muttered.

"That is no excuse. That will be 100 points from Gryffindor and two nights of detention, starting tonight at 8. Good bye." he stated just as the bell rang. I snatched my stuff from the desk and stormed out of the dungeons and all the way to Transfiguration. I stopped as I walked into the classroom. It had been rearranged to look like a ballroom dance floor, and all the girls were sitting on one side while the boys were on the other. With a shrug, I went over to sit by Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

"So, whats the scoop?" I asked Katie.

"Apparently at the Yule Ball, we have to dance formal and lady-like for the first and last dance, so McGonogall is teaching us how." Katie explained, and I nodded.

"Great. It's not like I'm going anyway." I muttered, but Alicia and Angelina must have heard me because they spun around quickly to face me, both giving me death glares.

"Oh, you're going to the ball." Angelina said in a sinister kind of way.

"And why is that?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"We already got you a dress that is gonna make you look so drop dead gorgeous, even Snape will swoon." Alicia answered, a grin plastered on her face.

"Eww, scary thought right there. But I'm not going. I have no one to go with." I said, trying to come up with a good arguement.

"I've got that covered. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get you-know-who to ask you to the ball." Katie grinned, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Which you-know-who are we talking about? The you-know-who with the scar, the you-know-who in Hufflepuff, the you-know-who's who are now my personal stalkers..." I scanned my brain for every possible you-know-who I knew, even though I already knew the answer.

"You-know-who's brother." Angelina answered.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You know who." Katie said, raising her eyebrows in a devious manner.

"No I don't know who." I muttered.

"Hello? You-know-who!" Alicia exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"You-know-who WHO?" I shot back.

"Geor- mph!" Angelina started to say but I cut her off by slapping my hand across her mouth.

"Okay, I get it. That you-know-who." I hissed.

"You called?" I looked up to see Fred, George, and Lee leaning against the wall, smirking at us.

"How much of that did you hear?" I slowly asked, removing my hand from Angelina's face.

"Pretty much everything after you listed all the you-know-who's you knew." Lee answered.

"Oh. Thank goodness." I sighed in relief.

"What, did you guys say some stuff you did'nt want us to hear?" Fred asked, eyeing Angelina.

"What? Of course not! .....Okay so we did, but it's none of your biz anyway. It's girl stuff." Katie said.

"What kinda girl stuff?" Lee questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Girl stuff. You know, _girl stuff_." Alicia answered, ephasizing the words girl stuff.

"Oh. Eww." Fred scruched up his nose in disgust, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that kind of girl stuff you dope." I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"Class has started, jackass." Angelina hissed as every head in the room turned to look at us.

"Now that I have your attention, we can begin." Professor McGonogall said.

"Everyone grab a partner and try slow dancing to the music." she explained just as slow classical music started playing from the speakers around the room.

"May I have this dance?" George asked me, bowing dramatically.

"Sure, my good sir." I giggled as he took my hand and led me to the corner of the room where Angelina was already dancing with Fred. George placed his arms around my waist while I rested mine around his neck. Resting my head on his chest, we started to dance.

"Enjoying yourself over there, Scarlett?" Angelina snickered as she and Fred twirled next to us.

"Well, I'd say the same thing about you, Lina." I retorted, and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Agreed." she finally said. She and Fred twirled away, leaving George and I dancing next to a couple of Slytherins.

"May I interrupt this dance?" Montague, the Slytherin boy, said.

"Why?" George asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Why? Because I want to dance with Scarlett of course, but then again, who would'nt?" Montague replied, trying to raise his eyebrows in a seductive way, but epically failing.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather throw myself at Voldemort then dance with you in a million years." I said, edging George and I away from him and his dance partner, who was giving me a epically failed death glare.

"I know you want me. You'll eventually come to you're senses and start to love me. And then, eventually, we'll ending up doing **IT**." I shivered and my eye twitched as he said these words.

"Keep your hands off of Scarlett. If you try to touch her, you may just end up as me and my brother's guinea pig for our products." George said in a menacing way before dragging me away from a sudden death.

"Thank you." I whispered as we went back to dancing.

"Not a problem, mi' lady." he murmured into my ear. Of course, I was calm on the outside, but my insides had just learned how to do an Indy-method-double-flip-triple-kick-mega-bouce-roll-out. That's normal, right? Psh, I think not.


	4. 3: Loving the Wrong One

**_Third Person POV_**

As the time drew closer to curfew, Scarlett yawned, heading up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where everyone was spread out doing various things.

"Oy, where's George?" she asked Fred who was of course, working on absolutely nothing.

"Over there by Katie." He lazily pointed in their direction, where George looked like he was about to ask her something. Scarlett started to walk torwards them before freezing in her tracks.

"Katie, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" _'Oh yeah, I forgot about getting a date. Of course, I was gonna ask George, but I guess that won't happen now, now will it?'_ she thought to herself.

"B-but I, I was..." Katie stuttered turning to glance desperately at Scarlett.

"Please?" George asked, not noticing Scarlett five feet away.

"Fine." Katie muttered quietly before giving Scarlett a pleading look. Scarlett just shook her head with a sad grin and ran up to the dormitories. Fred walked up to his brother and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww! What did I do?" George asked, rubbing the spot where Fred had hit him.

"You, my stupid git of a brother, have just broken something that should'nt have be broken in the first place." Fred mumbled before stalking off with Lee, who also had hit George in the back of the head.

"Oww! What did I break? Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww!" George pretty much had a lump on his head by the time Harry, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Katie had finished smacking the back of his head before walking off to their dormitories.

"Oww! Wait- why are you hitting me? What did I do to you?" George cried, an ice pack now on his head.

"You should'nt have asked me to the the ball." Katie said with a grim expression before walking out of the room like everybody else.

* * *

"Fred, can you help me with THIS question?" I asked, staring and pointing to a question on our Potions review.

"Seriously? You have'nt done a shred of work at all! You're as helpful as a one legged man in an ass kicking contest." He replied, opening our textbook to the page on the uses of Hungarian Horntail scales.

"Well, I'm just not one who likes to work." I shrugged while he scanned the page for what we needed.

"Look, it's not that hard. Right here it says Hungarian Horntail scales are mainly used in healing potions, but can be used in Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Amortentia, and Felix Felicis to make them stronger and longer lasting." Fred explained, and I nodded, writing down every word he said.

"Okay, got it. Now what's the answer to THIS question?" I asked, pointing at the next question.

"Scarlett!" He rolled his eyes before flipping through the book once more.

"What? If you did'nt want this to happen, you should'nt have chosen me for a partner!" I poked him in the shoulder, and he stopped flipping throught the textbook, turning to face me.

"You have poked me. The game is on!" He started poking my sides (which asides from my back, was the most ticklish part of my body) and I fell out of my chair laughing.

"F-fred, stop! Hey, you don't have the right to poke my sides!" I exclaimed, practically crawling away from him, or at least trying to.

"Then I'll just poke your back!" Fred started poking my back, and my eyes started to water from laughing too hard.

"N-no, stop! Too, much, tickleness!" I managed to choke out between giggles. Of course, he just has to some how trip his knee. He ended up on top of me, so I was basically a bug under a shoe. A Fred-shaped redheaded shoe.

"I don't think this counts as studying." Fred and I looked up to see Angelina and Katie smirking down at us. Our faces flushed red as we scrabled to stand up.

"Umm, well, I poked him because he thought I should actually do work, so he poked me for poking him, and it turned into a Poke War." I explained, my face still a bright red.

"Uh huh. We'll just be leaving now." They smirked one last time before rushing up the stairs and into the dormitories.

"Sooooo... we'll call it a day?" Fred finally said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhh, sure, I think." I answered. Gathering my things, I waved at Fred before heading up to Professor Trelawney's room.

"Umm, Professor? I'm here to return your crystal ball." I spoke, walking torwards the center of the room.

_"You. You have two best friends. Twins. You think you are in love. The stars have spoken. You love the wrong one. If you keep chasing after him, you will only get hurt. You love the wrong one. But the right one loves you. Change before hearts are broken, or you will be in debt for life. I repeat, you love the wrong one." _I jumped as Professor Trelawney stepped out of the shadows and spoke in a raspy voice. Shaken, I dropped the crystal ball and ran out of the room and straight to the girls dormitory.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Angelina asked as I ran to my bed and flopped down onto it.

"I- I think Professor Trelawney just t-told an actual prophecy." I muttered, still shaken.

"Okay, did you drink some smuggled butterbeer?" Katie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, really, and she said it in this raspy voice. And it was about me." I whispered the last part and their eyes grew wide.

"What was it about?" Alicia asked, sitting down in our little circle.

"Well, you guys all know how I have a crush on George, right?" they all nodded vigorously.

"You basically love him." Katie added with a smirk.

"Anyway, she said that I was in love with the wrong twin and that the right one love me back, but I did'nt know it, and if I don't get over George soon, hearts will be broken." I said, explaining the whole ordeal.

"So who is the right one?" Alicia questioned.

"I don't know." I slumped down on the floor next to Katie.

"I think it's Fred." Angelina stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" I shrieked.

"What? Think about it, she said you liked the wrong one, but the right one likes you back, and she did say they were twins. You like George, so you are obviously suppose to like Fred and George is the wrong one, so I think it's Fred." Angelina explained.

"But I don't like Fred that way, we're just friends!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air.

"You don't like him that way. Yet." Katie said. "If it was a real prophecy, then you two are going to eventually fall in love, get married, have three kids, and start taking long relaxing walks together!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!" I jumped up and raced down into the common room.

"You don't like who what way?" Fred asked, turning to face me.

"No one!" I quickly said before running out of the common room and onto the courtyard. Once I got to the lake, I sighed and sat down on a boulder, trying to calm my thoughts. Did it help when Fred appeared out of no where? If you said yes, you are stupider that three Goyles put together.


	5. 4: Over You

"Scarlett? Are you okay?" I looked up to face Fred.

"I really don't know." I sighed, stiffening slightly as he sat next to me, a millimeter of space between us.

"Are you still upset about George?" he asked, and I groaned inwardly. The one topic I was trying to avoid and he has to bring it up.

"I don't think so." I replied, kicking at a stone with little hope that he was gonna let the topic go.

"You sure? I mean you've liked him for a really long time now." I shrugged.

"I think I'm starting to get over him." I muttered, the stone long gone as it went soaring across the lake and sunk to the bottom.

"Really? I mean, it would mean he can't break your heart or anything anymore, but I mean-" he was cut off as something vibrated in my pocket. I took out my iPod Touch and looked at the screen. _New Song Sent From _**German_Dutchess **it read. Plugging in my earbuds, I pressed play.

_Now that it's all said and done,_  
_I can't believe you were the one_  
_To build me up and tear me down,_  
_Like an old abandoned house._  
_What you said when you left_  
_Just left me cold and out of breath._  
_I fell too far, was in way too deep._  
_Guess I let you get the best of me._

"Only Aalina Adelaide Bulostarov would be daring enough to send this song to me when I'm in crisis mode." I muttered with a chuckle, handing Fred an earbud.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"My friend from Durmstrang. Now shut up and listen." I hissed, and he obeyed.

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

At this point, I had started to sing along, forget Fred was even there.

_You took a hammer to these walls,_  
_Dragged the memories down the hall,_  
_Packed your bags and walked away._  
_There was nothing I could say._  
_And when you slammed the front door shut,_  
_A lot of others opened up,_  
_So did my eyes so I could see_  
_That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_Well I'm putting my heart back together,_  
_'Cause I got over you._  
_Well I got over you._  
_I got over you._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

"You have a really amazing voice, Scarlett." I suddenly remembered Fred was there and started blushing like a madman. No one has ever heard me sing before except for Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Aalina.

"Ummm, well, uhhh, th-thank you." I stuttered, looking at the ground as if it were better than cable.

"My brother is a git. He does'nt deserve you at all." Fred muttered before wrapping me in a hug.

"Err, thanks." I muttered back, and we just sat there, staring at the lake. It was just a hug, right? What harm could a hug do?


	6. 5: Night Of The Ball

**_Scarlett POV _**

"Scarlett? Can you hear me?" I squeezed my eyes shut in my pillow, not in the mood to face anyone.

"I know how to get her up." I braced myself for whatever was coming my way. But of course, nothing did.

"Oy, Scarlett, my mom TiVo'ed the season finale of that muggle show Ghost Whisperer, and it has bonus features!" I bolted up at the word TiVo'ed.

"Okay, I'm up. Now what?" I asked as I scanned the room. Lavender, Angelina, Hermoine, Ginny, Alicia, and Katie were all there, sitting in trenchcoats, and were cutting off any escape for me.

"Put. On. The. Dress. Now." Angelina growled, and I shuddered. When she growled, you obey if you want to live.

"Fine." I changed out of the sweats I had chosen to wear on the night of the Ball ((which was today) because I had'nt planned on going without a date) into the dress the girls had bought for me.

It was dary gray with a light gray sash, shiny dots on the bottom, and a good four inches above the knees with dark grey leggings and black flats. I had to admit, I looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Okay, so I look rockin' in it, now what?" I asked, turning to face my "depression removing helpers".

"Lavender, hair." Ginny said, and Lavender edged towards me with a comb and a curler, and I shrugged, allowing her to experiment on my hair. When she was finished, my long usually straight black hair was resting on my shoulders in soft curls.

"Katie, make-up." Angelina ordered, and Katie got to work. When Katie's job was done, I looked even more D.D.G. There was a slight pink blush on my cheeks, light forest green eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara (but not too much), and watermelon flavored lip gloss.

"What is all of this for?" I asked, turning back to face them. Of course, they all took off their trenchcoats to reveal their ball gowns/dresses. Ginny and Alicia grabbed both if my arms and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs to the Great Hall, where that ball was taking place.

"You are not wallowing in self shame and depression up there. You are gonna go down there, have every boy stare at you, and have some fun, got it?" Angelina geve me a pep talk as we stood at the top of the staircase. I nodded reluctantly and we all walked down the stairs.

Descendind down the stairs was quite the scene. The music stopped, boys stared (surprise, surprise!), girls glared, and teachers ingored everything. I could see George talking with his brother before he stopped and stared at me, dropping his cup of juice on the floor in the process. When we made it to the bottom, the music had started up again, everyone stopped staring (except for Lee and George), and the teachers started dancing with each other, which was quite odd.

"Why hello Angelina! Will this beautiful lady be joining us tonight?" Fred asked, bowing at both of us. I blushed slightly which was covered up by the blush and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Dude, it's jsut me." I muttered, and he had mock shock expression on his face.

"Scarlett? Why I never! And which beauty Parlor did you buy now?" he asked, grinning.

"Seriously? I know I'm totally double D.G. right now, but you don't have to rub it in people's faces." I teased, poking his black tie.

"Oy, Scarlett, wanna dance?" I turned to face Lee, who had on black dress robes with golden tie.

"Sure." I replied, taking his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. We danced for a godd three songs before I decided to take a break. He left to go get drinks, leaving me to sit with Katie and George.

"So Scarlett, are'nt you glad that we dragged you out of your bed and down here?" Katie asked, a smirked played on her lips.

"Sure, sure, whatever makes you sleep tonight, Katie, what ever makes you sleep." I stuck my tongue out at her (I know, real mature).

"Whatever! You have to admit you are enjoying yourself. Right?" Katie attempted to give me a serious look, but she ruined it by laughing.

"Okay, so I'm having fun. I still did'nt come with a date." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Oh, Hon, you did'nt meed a date, you look better without one anyway! And to tell you the truth, I really did'nt want to come at all either." She muttered back, giving me a roll of the eyes and a half smile.

"Thanks. Now instead of sitting here bored to death, how about we go shake what our momma's gave us?" I smirked before pulling her to her feet.

"Yes, let us shake what our mommy's have given us until the break of dawn." she said in a fake british accent, and we walked of laughing, forgettting about George, who was looking at us dumbfoundedly.

"Or until the break of wind." I whispered to her as we joined Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender in doing the mosh. We burst out laughing, grooving to the music. Ironically, we left the dance floor after Goyle 'broke wind' while dancing with Parkinson, or at least I think it was dancing. Could have been a muscle spasm for all I know.

"Hey, lets head to the common room for Truth or Dare, m'kay?" Angelina said, stumbling into our little sitting corner of the dance floor.

"Sure. This is getting boring anyway." I said, and stood up, but Alicia pulled me back down.

"Wait! Their gonna name the Yule King and Yule Queen of the night right now!" she hissed at all of us, and we reluctantly sat back down.

Dumbledore tapped the microphone twice, cleared his throat, and spoke. "Our Yule King is... Fred Weasley!" We all applauded as Fred went up in the stage to be crowned. A couple of "Way to go"s and "I knew it"s could be heard around the room.

"And finally, our Yule Queen is... Scarlett Rosewood!" I froze.

"Was I just named Yule Queen, or am I hearing things?" I asked. Everyone nodded excitedly, so I shakily made my way up to the stage. When they placed the crown on my head, I just about fell over from shock, but luckily, Fred caught me.

"Overwhelmed, much?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no dip, Sherlock." I muttered, getting back to my feet.

"Now you can all dance for another hour and a half!" Dumbledore said before taking McGonagall and starting to tango, which believe me, if you had seen it, you would have be laughing your ass off too.

"Oh yeah, we're all going back to the common room for Truth or Dare." I told Fred as we walked back to our group, some how hand in hand.

"Are your hands cold or something?" Katie asked, smirking as she eyed our joined hands. We quickly let go and blushed.

"N-no. lets go." I muttered, and we all decended up the stairs for an 'innocent' game of Truth Or Dare.


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Since I am feeling very generous, the first one to comment gets to become a character in my next Harry Potter story, but I need to know now so I can start. Okay, now to thank all my reviewers:

bluebookbutterfly: I loved how your comments were straightforward and right to the point! I hope you comment more in the future!

LoveMusicLoveYou : You have'nt commented in a while, but I loved the comment you left me on the prologue! Hope you come back for more of Scarlett's story!

Well, gotta run now, so comment!


	8. 6: Le Connards and the In My Pants Game

Scarlett POV

We all settled in a giant circle in the girls dormitories, we being me, George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee. So basically all the six years I knew. Anyway, we were all in a circle but the other girls had to change because their dresses kept fluffing out and trapping one of the boys under them, and so not wanting to be the only one in a dress, I changed into my pajamas, which sadly, only consisted of short shorts and a tank top. I put on one of my t-shirts from my family trip to France, so the front of the shirt said, '_Support the Le Connards of the World: **GIVE THEM DADDIES**!'. Le connard _sadly stood for bastard, but my friends didn't need to know that.

"Okay, who's going first?" Alicia asked.

"I will!" Katie exclaimed, crossing her legs.

Okay then." Angelina muttered, leaning on her bed.

"Scarlett, Truth or Dare?" She asked me. Wonderful, I have to be the first person, don't I?

"Err, dare." I replied. Oh boy, this isn't gonna go well.

"I dare you to tell me what _le connard_ means." I raised an eyebrow. That's it? Wow, and I thought I was in for it.

"Well, it means bastard in French." I answered.

"I knew it! Why else would you give them daddies?" Alicia exclaimed, jabbing the air with her pointer finger.

"Well, duh." Angelina muttered, her eyes half closed.

"Okay now, Fred, Truth or Dare?" I asked after everyone shut up.

"Truth." He simply said, and I shrugged.

"Okay, is it true you got a new shipment of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I have some with me right now." He answered, holding up a glass jar with black powder in it.

"Oh, let me see!" Katie exclaimed, reaching for the jar. Of course, I should have know she'd get it, and then drop it, which is what happened. In mere milliseconds, the whole room was pitch black. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face!

"Nice going Katie!" Angelina hissed from somewhere in the room.

"This just makes it more interesting! Lets start over. Fred, truth or dare?" Katie's voice exclaimed.

"Dare." came Fred's reply.

"I dare you to snog the first person you can find in this room for ten seconds." I mentally slapped my forehead. It's as if she forgot there were other boys in here as well!

"Fine." Fred answered, and I could hear him moving around slowly, searching for someone so he could get this dare over with. I froze when a hand landed on my ankle. Why am I always the one caught in these situations?

Even though it was still pitch black, I could feel Fred next to me. His hand patted the top of my head, I guess so he could figure out where my face was. I closed my eyes as I felt his cool, and some how minty breathe tickled my neck. Then he pressed his lips onto mine. Lets just say, my mind shut down or went outta whack, your pick. It was like electricity was running through my veins. I was so glad it was still pitch black because my face had heated up so much, I could tell it was beet red. When the ten seconds was up, Fred moved, but he was still sitting next to me.

"Soooooo, how long does this stuff last anyway?" Alicia asked from somewhere in the room.

"About ten more minutes." George responded.

"Okay, Scarlett, where ever you are, Truth or Dare?" Fred asked. So he didn't know he had just kissed me, or he was a really good actor.

"T-truth." I replied.

"Who are you going out with right now?" he asked, and I blushed again. What is wrong with these people? It's as if they can't ask a normal question!

"No one right now." I said.

"Okay." He muttered, and I decided to ignore whatever happened in the last five minutes.

"Lina, Truth or Dare?" I asked, and in response, I got a snore coming from the side of the room she was sitting on.

"Well, she's out like a log." I heard Lee snicker, so I was guessing he was sitting close to her or something.

"Hey George, I dare you to wake her up." Katie said, and I raised my eyebrows. It was as if she wanted him to get killed. No one wakes up Angelina when she's asleep but me because she knows how to punch and kick, and she is way stronger in her sleep.

"But I can't see a thing." George replied, obviously trying to back out of it.

"Not anymore." I smirked as the darkness disappeared and I could see everyone again.

"Fine." he muttered and walked over to where Angelina was sleeping on the floor.

"We're gonna miss you George!" Alicia cried, fake tears streaming down her face.

"What?" He turned to face her.

"Nothing!" She replied cheerfully, the tears gone.

"Okay." He turned back to Angelina and started to shake her. Angelina, wake up.." He kept repeating.

Pure silence. Then he screamed. George fell to the floor like a ton of bricks and Angelina sat up, glaring at him.

"Ugh. _Le connard_." she muttered. Nice way to use your French, Lina. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, Truth or Dare was getting no where, so I guess we can go back in time to first year and play the 'In My Pants' game, as long as Scarlett starts." Katie answered, and we all shrugged, no we nodded, wait, we nugged.

"Okay, lets see... how about I Gotta Feeling in my pants?" I mused, and we all cracked up.

"I don't want to know what kind of feeling!" Alicia exclaimed, and we laughed even harder.

"Ewwww! Okay, how about If You Seek Amy in my pants?" Katie choked out, and we laughed EVEN harder.

"No, no, how about Live Like We're Dying in my pants?" Lee said after we calmed down, and of course, we started laughing all over again.

"Exactly what is dying in your pants?" Angelina asked, and we yet again, laughed even harder. By that time we had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

"I have never laughed so much in my life before. Well, I'm sleepy, and I won't take any buts or nos for answers, so Lee, George, Fred, get your asses out of here before I kick them out for you." I said, yawning as I made my way over to my bed.

"Oy Scarlett, can I talk to you?" Fred asked, and suddenly there was an awkward silence accompanied by tension so thick you could feel it.

"Uhh, sure?" I replied, and everyone was stared, Katie and Alicia's faces accompanied by smug smirks.

"What? I promise she'll be back up in ten minutes!" Fred blurted, and I we all laughed lightly.

"Who know what they can do in ten minutes!" Alicia muttered, and they all laughed again except for Fred and I, who blushed five different shades of red.

"W-well, we'll just be g-going now.." I stuttered, and Fred and I walked out the door and down the stairs to the empty common room.

"Okay," I said as I spun around to face Fred. "We have thirty minutes before the whole Yule Ball thing ends, so what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well..."

**Cliffy! Ha ha, I'm so evil! Maybe if you comment, I won't keep you waiting for long! It may take a while though cuase I'm going to NASHVILLE for a wedding, and I ahve no idea if the peeps we're staying with will let me use their comp., so I'll at the least have it posted by next saturday, on like the 26th or something, hopefully sooner!**


	9. 7: What Happened Last Night?

"Well, there's the Hogsmeade trip coming up on the weekend, and I was wondering if you would go with me." Fred muttered.

"You could'nt ask me in there?" I asked, pointing at my dorm room door.

"They, being Lee and George, would never let me hear the end of it." he replied, and I nodded.

"Okay. But you do realize they'll find out eventually, and then Angelina and Alicia will castrate me for not telling them." I said.

"Yeah well, maybe they won't find out. We'll just have to see." he grinned, and I all but grinned myself, so I opted with a half smile.

"Night Fred." I said, turning to the stairs.

"Scarlett." I turned back to Fred, and he suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pressed his lips on mine. Was I shocked? Yes. Did I care? Well not really considering all logical thoughts had gone in a vaca. So what did I do?

I kissed him back. Yes, I, Scarlett Aurora Zikkie Dawn Manny Elaine Rosewood was kissing Fred whatever-his-middle-name-is Weasley. I guess I only have two excuses. One: I had undergoed a complete brain shutdown and I had no idea what I was doing, or Two: I had a crush on Fred. Which do you think sounds more logical?

"Ehh hum." We jumped apart to face the smug smirking faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Of course, we blushed twelve different shades of red.

"We will get you anything from Honeydukes if you promise not to tell anyone." Fred and I said at the exact same time, but they just laughed our offer off.

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on it. Just remember to get a room next time." Ron said, and we blushed again.

"Well, goodnight?" I said, although it sounded more as a question than a statement. With one last glance at each other, Fred and I went out separate ways up the stairs. As soon as I got to the dorm room, I was bombarded with questions.

"It's been nine minutes and twenty three seconds, I want the deets." Katie exclaimed, pointing at her watch angrily.

"What did you talk about?" Lee and George asked.

"Didn't I kick you two out?" I asked, this time really kicking them out. When they were gone, I flopped down onto my bed. Of course, Katie and Alicia were not gonna shut up til I spilled something.

"What happened down there?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing." I replied, wishing to the heavens that they would leave it alone.

"Scarlett..." Katie said my name, and I could'nt take it anymore.

"I kissed Fred!" I exclaimed before tossing my face into the pillow again.

"What the bloody hell! How did that happen?" Alicia asked, now bouncing on my bed with enthusiam.

"I don't know! Now shut up, don't tell anyone, and let me sleep it off!" I hissed, and they all shut up, with the exception of Angelina, who was out like a rock on her bed.

That night I dreamt that an adorable bunny was stealing my soup, but then we became best buddies who ate a lot of carrots. My second dream was of Voldemort trying to kill me multipule times but failing, only missing by a millimeter. I liked the first dream better. A whole lot better.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head." I growled at Ron as I sat at the table inbetween Fred and Katie. "Who ever said it was good?" I hissed, rubbing my eyes, still exgausted from my second dream.

"Well, last night-" Ron shut up as her looked at me; I must have been giving him the glare as well as Fred.

"What happened last night?" Angelina, Ginny, Lee, and George asked at the same time, but Katie, Alicia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept quiet, suddenly taking a large interest in their eggs and bacon.

"Do they know?" George asked, pointing at Katie, Alicia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Know what?" Harry and Hermione replied innocently, and Ron shoke his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not know and live than know and be dead because Scarlett killed us for getting her to spill the deets." Katie answered, poking her pancake.

"Humph." Angelina huffed, which was our code for 'I'm-gonna-hear-about-this-in-the-next-seven-days-or-else-your-baby-sister-is-gonna-end-up-as-an-only-child'.

"Dammit, wait, yes, I have Divantion (sp?) next. Oh yay, Fred and Katie are there with me! You guys can cover for me when I fall asleep." I exclaimed, and they both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." Katie said, finishing her bacon.

After I finished my bacon, eggs, mini susuages, and pancakes, Katie, Fred and I got up and got a head start up to the Divantion tower because if we go up with everyone else, at least one of us would end up shoved into a bathroom and then there would be no way out until the crowd thinned out, which would be at least five minutes after class started.

"So... what happened last night?" Katie asked, obviously mocking me. Like always, Fred and I blushed at least fifteen different shades of red.

"Ummm, w-well, ummm..." Fred started to stutter, but I cut him off.

"Katie, why the bloody hell are you asking when you already know?" I hissed, and Fred raised an eyebrow.

"She knows?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Alicia too. It was either tell them and at least get an hour of sleep or never sleep again until they figured it out themselves, which would have taken years." I explained, and he nodded.

"Sooooo... how long was it?" Katie asked, clearly enjoy our embarassment.

"I-I don't know, l-like f-five, s-six seconds?" I replied, looking at Fred.

"Yeah, ummm, five, or six, or seven..." Fred answered, trailing off at the end.

"I wanna know, asides from Frenching each other, what did you guys even talk about?" Katie questioned.

"Okay, first off, we were not Frenching! And he, uhhh, asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade on Saturday." I responded, suddenly becoming very interested in my black All Stars.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You guys are going on a date!" Katie squealed, and we shrugged.

"You could think of it that way." Fred said.

"I must help you pick out an outfit! Oh wait. OH MY GOD! Your birthday is on Saturday!" Katie started jumping up and down as we entered the classroom.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, it seems I'll be buying you what ever you want on that day." Fred stated, and I hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said repeatedly.

"Oh shit, now I'm really gonna have to make you look amazing on Saturday! Thanks for putting on the pressure you guys!" Katie pouted and we laughed.

"Hey, if you had'nt reminded us of my birthday, there would'nt be any pressure!" I snorted as we sat in the back corner of the room.

"Class, today we will begin our study of the crystal ball." Professor Trelawney said in her usual misty voice. I had'nt even realized class was starting.

I sighed and leaned back in my cushion/chair thing. Fred laced his fingers through mine and smiled, and I smiled back. I guess I can stay awake just this once in class.

**OMG! I typed this in like two hours! This is your apology gift since I won't be back till the 26th. Wish me luck! And please review!**


	10. Lighter Than a Feather

**Huzzah! I'm back! And I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been having bad writers block, and then I was grounded, and then School started... But anyway, here is the next chappie!**

"Scarlett, get up!" I groaned as I was flipped out of the bed, and I looked up to face a fully armed Katie. Oh yeah, she was armed alright. With her make up kit.

"Let me guess, today is my birthday." I muttered, and she nodded excitedly. Standing up, I sat in the edge of my bed and picked up a copy of my favorite book, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Book One. "Begin."

In no less then fifteen minutes, Katie had added blush, lip gloss, eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara to my face. And then she cracked out the curler. In five minutes, my hair had gone from its usual straight hip length state to the same armpit length soft curls that I had the night of the Yule Ball.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, putting down the book.

"You my friend are gonna wear this, this, this, this, and this." She said, tossing a black and red plaid jean skirt, a plain gold long sleeve shirt, a red three quarter vest, a pair of plain white thigh high socks, and red flats onto my bed. "Okay?" I replied. With a flick of my wand, I switched my pajamas with the clothes Katie had tossed at me.

"How do I look?" I asked, standing up and looking in the mirror.

"You look amazing! Fred is gonna freak!" She exclaimed. After handing me my wand and my black purse, we walked downstairs to the front of the castle where everyone going to Hogsmeade was waiting. I walked up to Fred and he did freak.

"Whoa, Scarlett! You look... whoa!" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Keep your eyes up here, and lets go." I smirked, grabbing his arm and dragging him to Honeydukes.

As soon as we stepped into the store, my nose was filled with the scents of chocolate, lavender, and so much more. The place was almost packed, making it hard to move around. I grabbed at a box of Chocolate Frogs, only to end up tripping and crashing into Fred. He caught my elbow just as I was about to kiss the floor and pulled me back up.

"Whoa, does gravity hate you?" He chuckled, and rolled my eyes skyward.

"Let's just say Gravity and I are not on friendly terms." I joked, finally snatching the box of Chocolate Frogs.

We walked around the store, tasting random treats. I laughed as Fred spit out a booger flavored jelly bean. Soon, we had walked the whole store and were now going for some butterbeer when we ran into the weirdest, most craziest sight ever. Katie was snogging George behind Honeydukes. Katie.. George... OH MY GODRIC!

"Oh. My. Godric." I managed to say. They broke apart and stared at us, their faces as red as George's hair.

"Ummm, i-it's n-not what it l-looks like." George stuttered.

"Katie... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! You owe me big time! Alicia owns me ten galleons! Gosh, how long has this been going on anyway?" I snapped, waving my hands in the air as I walked in circles.

"Umm, like a week, or two..." Katie muttered, and I jumped her, tackling her in a bear hug.

"Oh my Godric, I am so happy for you! So, do tell, how in bloody hell did this happen?" I squealed, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Umm, well, you see-" She started to explain but I cut her off.

"Scratch that, don't tell. We are all going on a double date right now!" I exclaimed, dragging Katie into the Hogs Head. Fred and George shrugged and followed us in. I shoved them all into a corner booth, Fred next to George, Katie next to me. Fred went up to order the butterbeer, then came back and sat down.

"Sooooo... care to explain why you kept this from me?" I asked Katie. With one glance at the twins, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the girls bathroom.

"I was gonna tell you, but I wanted to make sure you were completely over George." she answered as soon as we got in.

"Hon, I got over him like, weeks ago. But between you and me, I'm starting to really like Fred." I muttered, and she grinned.

"You do realize if we both marry the twins, we'd be sisters in law?" She smirked at my expression.

"M-m-married? Exactly what kind of thoughts have gone into that little head of yours? Fred and I aren't even dating yet!" I exclaimed.

"But you will soon, I bet you anything you will soon." she replied.

"Whatever." I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted when everyone jumped out of random places and Shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"What the bloody hell?" I gasped, looking around the room. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, Dean, and Lee were all smiling at me with goofy party hats upon their heads. Fred and George were grinning like madmen, and Katie had a smug smirk on her face.

"You dragged me into the bathroom for this?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah, it had to be a surprise." Katie said.

"Oh, thank you!" I gave Katie another bone-crushing hug before skipping over to where the cake was.

"I made the cake myself!" Alicia said, and I hugged her. (A/N: Man, can't you just feel the love? XD)

"Is it red velvet?" I asked, stating the name of my favorite cake ever.

"Why would it not be?" Alicia replied, and we both laughed.

"Presents! Presents! Presents! Presents!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started chanting, and soon everyone was chanting along with them.

"Oh, alright!" They cheered and Angelina sat me down in a chair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione handed me a small red box with a gold bow on it.

"We all pitched in." Ron said, and I smiled at them before opening the box. Inside was a gold head band with red stripes and a red bow on the side. I grinned and put it on.

"Thanks. I love it!" I gave them a quick hug before Ginny and Lavender stepped forward with pretty big box.

"What's inside?" I asked, shaking the box.

"Don't shake it! Just open it!" Ginny exclaimed, and I did. I pulled out a crimson red laptop from inside the box.

"Because we accidentally crashed your other laptop, we decided to get you a new one." Lavender explained.

"Thank you! I can finally e-mail Addie!" I hugged Ginny and Lav before Seamus, Dean, and Neville stepped forward.

"Here you go! We had my mum ship it straight from Ireland!" Seamus exclaimed, handing me a small spherical box.

Opening it, I found myself face to face with a dozen assorted chocolates. "Oh my Godric, this is amazing! Thank you!" The three boys just grinned and stepped aside for Angelina, ALicia, and Katie. (A/N: Oh yes, in my story, Neville has guts! He's not shy! Hurrah!)

"Here you go!" Alicia handed me two peices of paper.

"What is it?" I asked before screaming very loudly. "Oh my Godric, you didn't!" They were tickets to a concert for my most favorite Muggle band, All Time Low.

"We did! It took us forever to find those tickets! And if you don't take You-Know-Who with you, there is gonna be blood shed!" Katie exclaimed, and I giggled before hugging the three of them.

"Okay! I love you guys!" I sat back down and George stepped forward.

"Fred and I got this for you." He handed me a book. I flipped it over and looked at the title. 1,001 Ways To Pull A Magical Prank by Frankie Figglehorn.

"Only you would think of getting this for a birthday gift." I smiled and gave George a one-armed hug.

"I guess my gift is last." I turned to see Fred walk up with a small black box. (A/N: NO, he is not going to propose! Yet...)

"Y-yeah, I guess so." I cautiously took the black box from him and slowly opened it. I gasped as I looked inside. Inside was a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Engraved on the heart was my name.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed, and everyone crowded around to look at it.

"Man, that looks like it cost a lot." Alicia mused, and everyone else nodded.

"Thank you Fred, I love it." Fred took it out of my hands and put it on my neck.

"CAKE TIME!" Katie and Alicia exclaimed, and everyone soon forgot about the necklace.

"The birthday girl sits here, Fred sits here, I sit here, and everyone else sits where ever!" Katie said, making me sit at the center if the table with Fred to my right and Katie to my left.

After they all sang and we had our cake, I decided to take a nice walk outside in the fresh air. I shivered as the wind blew in, and I hugged myself to keep warm. I wrapped one hand around the necklace Fred had given me. It felt warm.

"Might I offer a shivering lady my jacket?" I turned to smile at Fred who wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thank you. Won't you be could though?" I asked.

"I'm a guy. We never get cold." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Right, just like guys don't die inside." I retorted.

"We DON'T die inside!" He exclaimed, and I just shrugged and kept walking.

"So..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. We walked in complete silence until we ended up at the school lake.

"Scarlett." I looked up at Fred, who had quite a serious face going on.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would it be alright if I... kissed you right now?" My face flushed red as he said this.

"Yes." I breathed, and in seconds, Fred had pressed his lips to mine. It was like fireworks, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we broke apart, our faces were completely red, and we were breathing heavily.

"Scarlett? Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Fred asked, looking directly at me.

"Yes, yes I would." I smiled and hugged him, feeling lighter than a feather.


End file.
